Although the President's Commission identified schools as promising sites for early intervention with children manifesting aggressive behavior problems, the available evidence-based violence prevention programs (EBPs) are not readily adopted by schools. It is critical that we work in partnership with schools and school districts to bridge the gap between efficacy and effectiveness research by facilitating the process of EBP implementation and optimizing their impact in real world settings. The proposed Mentored Research Scientist Development Award (K01) will enable Dr. Catherine Bradshaw, a developmental psychologist, to design and conduct research that will increase the use and effectiveness of school-based violence prevention programs. The training takes place within a robust research environment that utilizes resources from 2 federally funded research centers, the CDC-funded Center for the Prevention of Youth Violence, directed by Dr. Philip Leaf, and the NIMH/NI DA funded Center for Prevention and Early Intervention, directed by Dr. Nicholas lalongo. The proposed training focuses on: 1) Developing skills and expertise in the design, implementation, and analysis of school-based violence prevention trials;2) Applying formal decision-making models to the selection and implementation of EBPs to prevent youth violence. Drs. Leaf and lalongo will provide mentorship on youth violence and school-based prevention trials, Dr. David Murray will provide training on the design and analysis of group-randomized trials, and Dr. Harold Lehmann will provide training on informatics and decision support. The research plan builds on a CDC/NIMH-funded group-randomized trial of the Positive Behavioral Interventions and Supports (PBIS) school-wide universal prevention model and a state-wide network of over 600 schools implementing PBIS to: 1) Create a web-based risk and protective factors screening instrument to guide an adaptive preventive intervention for children with aggressive behavior problems not responding to the universal PBIS program;2) Implement and pilot a school-based adaptive preventive intervention for children with aggressive behavior problems. The objective of this research is to prevent youth violence by increasing dissemination and optimizing the effectiveness of school-based violence prevention programs. This award will prepare the PI for a career as an independent researcher focused on the implementation and effectiveness of school-based violence prevention programs. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) The Johns Hopkins University Bloomberg School of Public Health Department of Mental Health 624 N. Broadway, Suite 831 Baltimore, MD21205 PHS 398 (Rev. 04/06) 'Page 2 Form Page 2 Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): Bradshaw, Catherine